A Game of Chess
by TrelawneyofSinclair
Summary: William Bush says goodbye to Archie Kennedy after the trial and thanks him for his doing. There is more at stake than a reputation; but will Archie’s reputation be affected in any way in Bush’s eyes? And can Archie get used to the thoughts of his fate?


**A Game of Chess**

_William Bush__ says goodbye to Archie Kennedy after the trial and thanks him for his doing. There is more at stake than a reputation; but will Archie's reputation be affected in any way in Bush's eyes? And can the gentlemen affect their relationship with each other?_

The day had passed by so quickly, Archie Kennedy thought when he was looking up at the sickbed's ceiling. He could hardly recall the events that had happened during the day. He forced himself to think it all through, and he turned over to his right side and closed his eyes.

Now he remembered… The trial… He had been up the very morning, asking the good doctor Clive to be escorted to the court-martial. Clive, who had known for long that Archie would not be able to survive for much longer, had not denied that simple wish and had escorted him without mentioning the matter. Archie had thought on their way that the foolish doctor had abandoned his previous foolishness and for once opened his eyes and used his wits.

But even before that, he had been up thinking. He had thought it all through, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He could feel that he did not have enough will or strength left to live more days due to the severe wound he had taken on the _HMS Renown_. He knew by heart that this was the only right thing to do, if he did not want to see his two friends and his superior officer hanged.

And in the very middle of his thoughts, he had noticed that his fellow companion and friend, William Bush, was up and about. He had been pleased, he remembered, when Bush asked him why ever he, Archie, would be up this early when he should be recovering and resting.

He had confided in him. He thought that William needed to know. And the strange was that he did not protest. He was a man of great wisdom, that had Archie long ago discovered, but now all he did was listening and nodding. Was he even capable of understanding this? Archie was about to sacrifice himself for him, for Horatio and for that great fool Buckland.

The only thing William had to say was that he should consider the matter seriously. Archie had laughed weakly and smiled. He knew exactly what was at stake; his memory after his future death and his pride. The last matter was nothing to worry about; he had lost it before that and he did not think anymore highly of himself than counting him fortunate to be who he was.

And when it came to the matter of what he should be remembered by… He hoped, he had said, that his friends would remember him at least for something else than a coward and an ill soul. Bush, not being Archie's friend for long, had not known what exactly Archie had referred to, but he led it to be something Hornblower and he had seen together.

Whatever that might be, that was history. And history should be history in Bush's eyes; one should never try to change history without knowing how it can affect the future.

To think about the future… It would certainly be one of doubting quality. If Archie proceeded with this, William had to admit that the memory of his most admired friend would be covered in black shadows. He would be remembered as the mutinous man who pushed Captain James Sawyer down _HMS Renown_'s hold, a mere mutineer and a disgrace to the Crown. What the court just did not know, was that Captain James Sawyer, one of Nelson's famous apprentices, were slowly heading for the place where he ought to pay the price for his daring deeds. The man who had been a legend was now paying the price of his victories and fame.

But Bush would recall him as a young man, who smiled boldly when there was nothing to smile at. At first sight, Bush had judged Kennedy to be a young man without any tact and with too much energy to serve any purpose, but he had soon learned that Archie might be merry and lively, but he could too stand up for the ones he cared for. And that was what he had done now. He had decided to give his own life for the sake of rescuing William's, Horatio's and many others lives.

The court-martial himself… He remembered the large, wooden doors and the heat outside. It was Kingston, not Portsmouth, and he had always remarked that the climate was far harder to cope with in Portsmouth than in Kingston. Hornblower had laughed out at that one, and Bush had not been able to restrain a smile. That had been the good old times… When they had not struggled with a captain going out of his mind, a lieutenant with his mind never set on anything, a gunner not bothering with anything else than his Captain and a midshipman who had to be the captain's scapegoat for everything around him. If Archie had known, he would probably never have cheered over being transferred to the _Renown_.

He had instantly noticed that the court was filled with spectators. He had started to feel anxious at that very time. Why had all those people come to watch the trial? Was it that spectacular?

He had too noticed the judges. It was Black Charlie Hammond. Archie had never been very fond of him. At his examination, he had been batting all about him not answering for some minutes, whereas the other judge, Collins, was a more fair character. He had some sense when it came down to judging a young officer by his way of gaining through the ranks and by the sight of thoughtfulness. But Archie had lit up in a small smile, when he had noticed who the main judge of the board was; Commodore Sir Edward Pellew himself. Archie had not seen that man since he had served aboard the _HMS Indefatigable_, the ship he had been transferred to when the war broke out between France and England. He had always respected Sir Pellew highly, mostly because of the clear and obvious gift he had to spot talents in young officers and pull the best out of them. His ship had only been manned with the finest midshipmen and lieutenants the Royal Navy had to offer; and he had been very fortunate to be counting himself amongst them. Sir Pellew was a true shape of what a commodore should be; but he was beaten down to it when it came to Horatio Hornblower's abilities. Archie had always thought that his good friend had the makings of the finest officer that had ever sailed; but now the court would put an end to that. He would make sure they would let Horatio go and instead hold him guilty…

"I pushed him. I alone pushed Captain James Sawyer into the hold."

After that sentence had been said, everything had seemed chaotic. The spectators looked around and uttered surprised noises, the board got to their feet, and Lieutenant Buckland had let his head fall down on the table. When the hammer fell, Archie had looked at his friend Hornblower with a desperate look. But the replied look was as anxious as his own had been; the brown witty eyes had nothing witty to say. And as the board left the court, you could hear the sound of the wind gently patting the gallows…

And now it was evening. He knew that he would face his end at the coming morning, if he had not already taken his leave. He uttered a cough, and heard footsteps coming closer to his bed. It was Bush, he noticed. The tall shadow lightened up in the light from the candles, and Archie immediately noticed that he seemed tired and exhausted. He was too injured, the good Bush, though in a minor way. He was patching up nicely, Clive had said. But of Archie's own recovery… He knew the answer too well, and he had not asked for it.

"I see you are awake, Mister Kennedy." Bush said and sat down on a wooden chair beside Archie's bed. Archie let his face make a form that looked somewhat familiar to a smile. "But maybe not for long, Mister Bush." He replied. They addressed each other very formally, which was the difference between their own relationship and the one they each had with Horatio; they addressed their Hornblower with his first name, but of each other, they held their guards and spoke politely.

Bush looked intensely at Archie. "One must never abandon hope, Mister Kennedy." He advised, and Archie just shook his head. "But shall we keep clenching to hope if we know our fate, William?" Archie said plainly and he looked up in the ceiling once again. Soon he would see what there was hidden behind those starry skies he had seen in the West Indies and the grey and rainy clouds that was Portsmouth's trademarks. He would know the answer for the question he had always asked himself…

Bush seemed surprised to be addressed with his first name. He was silent for a little while, but then he once again looked at Archie. "You are a truly brave man, Mister Kennedy." He said, and before Archie could ask why William said such a thing, he continued his sentence: "You have accepted the fact that you have no other opportunities left and just waits for what event that will come. I envy your calmness." He admitted. Archie looked at him. "Do not say such a thing, William. I am prone to panic. I am not a calm spirit." And as he said that, you could hear a slight tremble in his voice. But even though Bush had noticed that immediately, he was not in any way affected by it. He replied firmly: "Whatever weaknesses we might have, they can not in any way be compared to our skilled sides. You say you are prone to panicking, Archie. But as I see you now, I would never have guessed that you were such."

He got to his feet, wanting to leave, but Archie spoke up in the very moment, causing him to stop: "Spoken from you, I know that you mean only the truth. I hold me very fortunate to have known you, William Bush." And a smile broke out as Bush replied; "And I to have had the honour of knowing the brave Archie Kennedy, who would gladly give his life for the sake of his friends." Instead of shaking hands, Bush smiled and walked over to his bed, where he fell into a nice, comfortable sleep.

As the dawn broke out, Doctor Clive returned to the sickbay. He unlocked the door and entered his usual neat room. He browsed the room with his critical eyes, and immediately noticed that Kennedy's candle had burned down. He went over to the bed and placed a hand near the young man's throat. He sighed. No sign of life left in him. He had known that it would happen, and he knew that it would be for the best. He dragged the blanket over the no longer living Kennedy, and looked to his right. Lieutenant Bush seemed to sleep sweetly.

"You have not died in vain, Lieutenant Kennedy." The Doctor said and left the sickbay to report the incident.


End file.
